Notifications (e.g., push notifications) to allow one device to notify another device when an event occurs. For example, an email server can send a push notification to a mobile device to notify the mobile device that a new email has arrived for the user of the mobile device. A social media server can send a push notification to a mobile device to notify the mobile device that a new post has been submitted to a social media website. Often these push notifications are directed to a particular application on the mobile device. For example, the email server can have a corresponding email application for viewing emails on the mobile device. The social media server can have a corresponding social media application on the mobile device for viewing content in a social media website. In turn, the mobile device can present a notification on the display of the mobile device to inform the user about the notification so that the user can take appropriate action. Because notifications are limited in the amount of data they include, the user will often invoke an application corresponding to the sending device or service (e.g., email service, social media service) to view additional content related to the notification response to viewing a notification. However, invoking a separate application to view additional notification content uses additional memory resources and provides an inconvenient user experience, especially when the user wishes to just take a quick look at content related to the notification.